


Jack Kline and the Fear of Everything

by jackisbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I love him and he is my son, Jack Kline has sensory issues, Jack Kline has triggers, Jack Kline is BABY, M/M, Panic Attacks, TFW being dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackisbaby/pseuds/jackisbaby
Summary: Jack Kline has to live an every day normal(or as normal as he can get) life, but it’s hard when your dads don’t understand your sensory issues.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel, Destiel, Jack Kline & Castiel, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline &Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Eileen Leahy
Kudos: 54





	Jack Kline and the Fear of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Babyheads. I got inspiration from something bay happened to me in a December that I’m still coming to terms with(not something super bad, just a huge sensory overload and a panic attack inside a restaurant).  
> Anyways, love y’all and pls tell me in the comments what you wanna see me write next. Bye💖  
> P.S.-I’m not done writing this story yet, but I’m done for tonight💖

Jack Kline sat in his room, munching on a bagel and writing on his computer. His little characters had a way of coming to life for him, so this was a normal everyday occurrence. So was his dads checking in on him, no matter how many times he had to say he was fine. Today was no exception.

Jack heard a knock on his door.

“Come in.” He said quietly. His brain had been very overstimulated with stress and exhaustion the past two days, and writing somehow naturally helped him through that. 

“Hey kid, just checking up on you.”

Dean politely tiptoed his way in. But Jack had still noticed the way Dean’s watch ticked from where it sat on his wrist. He instantly couldn’t deal with it, the annoying mechanical sound hurting his head. 

“Turn it off.”

“What?”

“I said turn it off, Dean. Turn it off or leave.”

“Ok, uhm, I’ll be back in a bit. Just wanted to make sure you’re ok, ok?”

“Fine.”

‘He better not bring in that stupid fucking watch next time’ Jack thought to himself. He’d have to ask Cas and Sam to help him fix the lock on his door.

*********************************

That night, as Jack was getting his water to take with him to bed, his clothes started to feel uncomfortable. Unbearably so. His nerve endings felt like they were on fire and he felt hot and flushed all over. A small whine escaped his throat, but it didn’t escape Cas’ extraterrestrial hearing abilities.

“Lovebug, what’s wrong?”

“It’s hot. Everything’s hot, Cas I’m on fire!”

Jack felt like he could cry and he wanted nothing more than this shit to go away.

“Let’s get you to bed, Lovebug.”

Cas may have been hopeless but at least he was better than Dean. He took Jack’s water and followed the boy to his room, where he helped Jack out of his pajama shirt and used a small amount of grace to put Jack to sleep. 

He spent the night researching for sensory issues and how to help with them.

*********************************

**Author's Note:**

> Haha! My headcanon that Jack writes makes a cameo like Ryan Bergara in NCIS:LA. Lmao. Anyways, I hope y’all enjoyed. Love you💖


End file.
